


[podfic] Fingertip Proclamation

by Annapods



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Romantic Tension, post-episode: s01e9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: There is no one else in the bath with them right now—there's no one to see as Yuuri's hand slides down the side of Viktor's face, down his jaw, to his shoulder, under the water. There, he pauses. "I missed you too," he says.00:14:54 :: Written byItachitachi.





	[podfic] Fingertip Proclamation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fingertip proclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670070) by [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/fp) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7bow2ymnnkgxh8j/%5BYOI%5D%20Fingertip%20Proclamations.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7bow2ymnnkgxh8j/%5BYOI%5D%20Fingertip%20Proclamations.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Theleanansidhe’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Itachitachi for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
